The high school dance
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Corey,laney,kin,and kon go to their high school dance. There would be a Little bit of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own none of grojband characters enjoy **

Corey pov

"Hey guys the high school dance is tomorrow are you going kin and kon" yeah saiD both of them "what about you Laney","umm I guess why not"said Laney

Yah we could all go together,

Laney pov

Well I got to go bye "lane don't forget about tomorrow we will meet at the dance at eight" said Corey. I was in my room I was thinking what should I wear it was getting late so I went to bed

*WICKED NEXT DAY TRANSTION*

Corey pov

Ok it's 7:00 I should get ready I went to the shower took a 20 min shower I put on a tux and put my hair with gel to be down, I was ready and the time was 7:40

Laney pov

It was 6:59 I went in the shower and took a 30 min shower I come out and put on my blue dress and curl my hair and I put on red lipstick I was ready It was 7:50.

Kin pov

took a 10 min shower I put on a suit and comb my hair.

Kon pov

I didnt bother showering I put on my suit and comb my hair.

Corey pov

It was eight where is laney Kin and kon were here it was 8:20 where the hell she at I see the door open.

Laney pov

Crap it's 7:49 I ran to the high school I live far from the high school I check the time it was 8:05 crap when I got to the school it was 8:20 I open the door I check where was Corey at then I see this blue hair boy with a tux then I relize it was Corey, damn Corey looks more cuter.

Corey pov

The door open I see this girl who was wearing a blue dress with red lipstick her red hair was curl oh shit that's laney! Laney look more like a girl she looks cute.

Laney pov

"Hey Kin and Kon" "hey Laney" said kin and Kon, "hey core" "hello core are you ok" "earth to core" I said

Corey's pov

Wow Laney looks like a GIRL I just look at her I only see her mouth moving I shake my head "oh sorry lane I was spacing out haha" "it's ok core" said Laney.

Laney pov

Corey been acting weird he just look at me, "Corey are you ok?" I ask him "I'm ok Laney".

Corey pov

Why im I acting weird, I just stare at Laney she looks more prettier, since when did I think she looks pretty?

"hey Corey can I speak to you private" said kin "sure" I said.

Kin pov

I bring Corey to the boys restroom "ok kin what did you want to talk about" said Corey "ok I'm just going to be straight out do you like Laney" I cried out.

Corey pov

"what" I yelled out could it be it can't be but then it could "well to be complete honest yea i do kinda like her" I said whispering " I knew it!" kin yelled out "ok just be quite about it" "alright Corey I won't tell". We walk out of the restroom I see lane I get nervous now I went to sit down " hey core are you alright" Laney said "umm umm yeah" I answer back.

Laney pov

Corey is acting so weird "core are you alright" "umm umm yeah" he answer in a nervous way.

*ONE HOUR LATER TRANSTION*

Laney pov

Ughh it's only 9:00 and I'm bored I just sit there drinking punch and hearing the music when the dj said "alright people here are some romantic music for you couples out there" all of sudden bunch of girls and boys got up and started dance. I just watch the couples dancing and wishing I could be dancing.

Corey pov

The dj put some romantic music I look at Laney she was watching the couples dancing she look bored "psh psh" I turn around and look at Kin "what" I said " ask Laney if she want to dance" kin said

"I don't know ok I will ask her" I was going To ask when I felt kinda sick I ran to the restroom and threw up ugh I wash my hand and my face and put a bunch of mints when I came back I walk my way to Laney when this guy was talking to her.**  
**

Thanks for coming out *close garage door*

**Taylor swift : who is that guy talking to laney**

**Me: you will find out **

**Bruno: ugh I hate waiting **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys kept you waiting for some time and I'm amaze of how many followers and favorites thank you and enjoy

Corey: nightmarelover13 do not own grojbachair it's characters

Lenny pov

I was dancing with laney having fun "laney you look beautiful " I said trying to sound nice " thank you lenny you also look nice" laney said that's it she only think I look nice wait why do I care of her opiona ok I think I like her well ok I like her but how can I like her she is a grojband"laney can I as-" I was cut by Corey " laney why are you dancing with Larry " "well Mabey because you didn't ask hegrand she look bored so why not" I said "shut up I wasn't asking you asshole" Corey said with anger " don't call me a asshole" I yelled then Corey punch me in my eye "ouch what the hell" I scream I was so mad I got up and started punching him he was on the floor I was mad then it became a fight laney stop it and then said "you know what you guys are asshole" she was walking towards to the restroom "LANEY WAIT" I scream " great job Corey " I said " shut up " Corey said "why couldn't just let me dance with her " I asked "it because I like her" he saif whispering " you like her" I said with surprise then it hit me corey does like her he was jealous then I said "I like her too but it seem she might like you back so I will help" "REALLY" Corey yelled out "ok Corey this is what you will do " I said

Sorry for **short chapter I feel happy today so I will write another chapter later**


	3. The plan

**hey peps sorry for the long wait I hadwriters block well it might suck but R&R I also have this newstory I wrote its call dairies stealer Iwould like it if you read it and review if you want to its ok if you don't anyway enjoy I do not own grojband **

Corey pov

"lenny is laney out of the restroom" I asked Lenny "yeah hurry " "alright guys are you ready " "ready " kon and Kin said "Lenny you're going to play bass" I said "ok no hurry"

HELLO PEACEVILLE HIGH I WROTE THIS SONG FOR THIS SPECIAL GIRL SHE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME AND SHE'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME THAT SPECIAL GIRL IS LANEY PENN

(A/N NOT A LOVE SONG BY ROSS AUSTIN& ALLY)

Corey:You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Lets not talk about it

Drama - we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored

There's a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

I can tell, you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song

Not a love song

I love that you buys the tickets

Lenny: (Uh-huh)

Corey:And you don't make me watch your chick flick

We've come so far,

Being just the way we are

If it's not broke, don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning,

When you don't say what you're feeling

If you got a broken heart,

You can punch me in the arm

Now that's what you needed lenny:That's just what you needed

Corey:Don't take this the wrong way kin&kon:Nope

Corey:I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song

Not a love song

I don't speak girl lenny:Like, hey girl

Corey:I don't quite understand a manicure

But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for And I would really do that for you

And I would hold your bags when you go shopping

Kon&kinLenny:What a guy, what a guy

Corey:I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

The way you say you'd put me through it

I guess I always knew it I always knew

I love the way you get me,

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song lenny:Not a love song

KonNot a love song I know it's not a love song

Corey:I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song No, definitely not a love song Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song It's not a love song

Lenny:Not a love song

Kin:This is not a love song kon:It's not a love song

Corey:Not a love songThis is not a love song It's not a love song

The crowd went wild the room was filled with applause (A/N sorry for my bad spelling) "Corey they love us" kon yelled out

Laney pov

"LANES IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

CORE I FORGIVE YOU BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH LENNY FACE?"

"Core answer me "

"Laney I don't know I just got jealous "

Did I just hear that Corey got jealous

Why did you get jealous" I asked Corey

"Because because -"

" Because Corey likes you " Lenny yelled out

Wait Corey likes me Corey likes me my long crush likes me COREY RIFFIN LIKES ME on the outside I look calm but inside I'm OMGGGG OMMGGGGGG

"Laney I know you don't want to talk to me I'm really sorr-"

Corey was cut off by laney lips

Corey pov

"Why did you get jealous " laney question

"Because because-" is all I could say I didn't know how to tell her

" BECAUSE COREY LIKES YOU" Lenny yelled out great thanks lenny she will not talk to me no more laney looks shock

"LANEY I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME AND IM REALLY SORR-"

I was cut off by laney lips pressing to my aww her lips taste like apples I want it to last forever but laney broke away for air

" so do you like me back" I said joking

"really core that kiss didn't answer you"

"maybe if we kiss again"

"fine core only because your cute"

Laney kiss Corey lips for about 30 seconds and broke away when a flash went off

"what the hell" laney yelled

Only to found out that her friend kon took a picture

"Ahhh they grow up so fast" kin says while wiping a fake tear

"so are you guys dating now" kon question

"mmmm nah" laney says

"wait what then why did you kiss me-"

"core I'm joking of course we are dating"

"ok good"

Laney pov

Omg OMG OMG OMG was all my heart says

Corey lips taste sweet I just want to kiss him forever

" excises me grojband do you think you can play more songs " an random kid asked

"are you guys ready to rock " Corey yelled out

"let's rock" kin&kon yelled back

"hey guys I will go on stage I just have to do something real fast" I said

I walk towards Lenny

"oh hey Laney what do you want "

" is it true "

"what's true"

"that you like me"

"no that's not true"

"Lenny its ok Corey told me"

"ok maybe I do kinda like you so what"

" you should pay more attention on someone else"

"who"

"her" Laney pointed at carrie

"anyway I just want to say thank you for helping Corey " I said and gave a peck kiss on lenny checks

I walk back and got on stage

THIS IS GROJBAND AND WE ARE HERE TO ROCK THIS SONG IS CALL JUST GIVE ME A REASON (A/N just give me a reason by p!nk)

Laney:Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Corey:I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

Laney:Oh, we had everything

Corey:Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

Laney:Yeah, but this is happening

Corey:You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

Corey&laney:Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Our tear ducts can rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Corey: we can learn to love again

Laney:Oh, we can learn to love again

corey&laneyOh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

"wohoo grojband is awesome" bunch of fans yelled out

"goodnight peaceville " Corey shout out

Corey's house

No ones pov

"guys we were awesome" kin says

"can we eat " kon asked

" I love you more "

"no I love you more

"noo I love you more"

"ok both of you guys love each other more" Kin says

"sorry core but I have to go bye Corey worey " laneys says "bye bass babe" Corey said

"isn't she awesome" Corey question kin

"yeah sure " Kin answer

THE END

Thats it sorry if it suck anyway R&R PEACE OUT FREE HUG\(^_*)/


End file.
